Deserve
by kialajaray
Summary: You don't deserve her," Brainy repeated. "Who," Arnold asked, frustrated. "Helga."


**well, the thought of this came to me about 1 or 3 days ago and i had to write it. i'm not sure if there's ever been a one shot or story where briany confronts arnold about helga but if there isnt, there is now, and if there is, then plz dont get mad, i just havent read it yet. **

**summary: "you don't deserve her," Brainy said. "who," arnold asked, frustrated. "helga."  
**

* * *

"You don't deserve her," a voice from behind seventeen year old Arnold said.

Turning, he looked at the doorway of the classroom to see his fellow classmate, Brainy, staring at him intently.

"I don't deserve who?"

"The fact that you don't even know who I'm talking about further proves my point that you don't deserve her."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold was highly confused. Even though Arnold had always been on friendly terms with Brainy, they had never been close and that had followed them as they got older all the way into high school. They barely spoke and they didn't have many common friends and that's what left Arnold completely confused.

"You don't deserve her," Brainy.

"I don't deserve who," Arnold asked, frustrated.

"Helga."

"What," Arnold asked, completely shocked. What did Helga have to do with anything?

"I said, you don't deserve Helga."

"What does Helga have to do with anything," he said, repeating the silent question he asked himself.

"She's been in love with you for practically our whole lives and you still haven't seen it," Brainy said with disgust.

"Are we talking about the same Helga," Arnold asked, skeptically. "Helga Pataki was horrible to me, and to you until we were in fifth grade."

His skepticism only seemed to make Brainy angry. "You're an idiot. She only did that because she didn't want you, or anyone else to no how she felt about you. Not that it mattered. Even when she stopped, you still didn't notice."

"I think you're wrong Brainy. No one else sees that Helga is in love with me like you do. Didn't you have a crush on her when-"

"I _didn't _have a crush on her," Brainy told him menacingly. "I was in love with her. That's how I know that she's in love with you. I would see her look at you the same way I would look at her.

Brainy had always been slightly off his rocker, but now Arnold was sure that he was crazy. "If you're so in love with her, then why haven't you tried to be with her?"

"Past tense. I _loved_ her, because unlike you, I realized that she was so in love with you that she'd never love any one else like that, so I decided to bow gracefully and move on. The only thing I feel for her now is friendship, but I had always hoped that you would get your head out of your ass and stop chasing around after Lila to see how much she loves you. My prayer obviously went in vain."

Arnold blushed slightly. It was true, he still had an enormous on Lila Sawyer since they had been in middle school. It was also true that she had never reciprocated the feelings after all these years. "My head is not up my ass," he shot back at the boy. "And whatever my feelings are for Lila is none of your business."

"It becomes my business when I have to see Helga everyday trying to hide her breaking heart when you stare at Lila all the time." Seeing that Arnold was going to say something, he cut him off. "Tell me, how do you think it would feel if you had to watch the person you loved, not lust like you do after Lila, but actually _love_ someone with all your heart, chase after someone who doesn't want them when you could love them more than that person ever could?" Arnold really was an idiot. It had been years since Brainy finally realized that Helga was in love with Arnold. He highly doubted that the boy would ever see it, so he had to do something.

"Brainy, I think you're wrong. You're the only one who sees it and-"

"Ha," Brainy said with disdain. "I may have been one of the first to see it, but I'm not the only one. Phoebe has known just as long as I have. Lila knows, how else do you think that Helga got the part of Juliet? Hell, even Gerald knows. From Big Patty right down to Chocolate Boy. Everyone knows that she loves you, but they don't want to hurt her, so they keep their mouths closed."

Arnold furiously shook his head, as if to forcibly make the thought go away. Looking at Brainy, he said, "It seems to me that you care more about her than you're saying. If you don't want her to hurt so much, then why don't you go for her?"

"I already told you, you ass, that I don't love her anymore, even if I did, I wouldn't deserve her. At least I realize that, unlike you, who can't even see that she cares about you."

"Brainy, what proof do you have that she loves me?"

"Her locket.," Brainy said. "When have you ever seen her go a day without it? Or how she's friendly with everyone else, but she's stiff and guarded with you, but at the same time you're the only person she opens up with othr than Phoebe. How she has tried everything in power to get you to notice her short of jumping naked in your arms. Not that you do either way. Do you need some more examples? I have plenty."

"Helga loves me," Arnold asked in a slightly winded tone.

"Yes, you asshole, she does. Whether you do anything about it is up to you, but if you do, you better make damn sure that your feelings for her are real. Because if you get involved with her, then realize that you don't have feelings for her and break her heart again, I won't just hurt you, I will kill you."

Before Arnold could say anything else, Brainy turned around and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**well, i hope that yall liked it. so PLZ reveiw and tell me what you think. i think that it's knda rushed about him reazlizing it, but...ne way i WON'T be writing a sequel to this about Helga and Arnold. Idk y but i just want to leave like that. it's twisted i no, but it makes sense to me  
**

**kialajaray  
**


End file.
